youtubetotaldramacampfandomcom-20200213-history
Contestants
What Are They? Contestants are the players who compete in the show. Click for the contestants... Season 1 Alejandro - The Evil One Beth - The Angry One Bridgette - The Whore Cody/Short Boy - The Short Boy Courtney - The Racist Drama Queen DJ - The Quiet One Duncan - The Chill Guy Geoff - The Stupid One Gwen - The Kind Goth Girl Heather -The Hypocrite Izzy - The Insane Obsessive One Jack - The Normal One LeShawna - The Vengeful Low Self-Esteam Girl Lindsay - the Lazy Big Boobed Girl Noah - The Soft Sided Lier Owen - The Fat Off Topic Guy Sierra - The Spoiled Brat Trent - The Sneaky Underdog Tyler - The Flirt Season 2 Alejandro - The Evil One Geoff - The Stupid One Gwen - The Kind Goth Girl Heather -The Hypocrite Izzy - The Insane Obsessive One Jack - The Normal One LeShawna - The Vengeful Low Self-Esteam Girl Noah - The Soft Sided Lier Sierra - The Spoiled Brat Trent - The Sneaky Underdog Tyler - The Flirt Mutant/Lola - The Unlucky One Dakota - The Fame Craver Scott - The Pointless Guy Dawn - The Shy Girl Anne Maria - The Fake Jersey Shore Bitch Sam - The Creepy Loser Katie - The Dumb Girl Zoey - The Friendless Girl Brick - The Military Fail Lightning - The Other Pointless Guy Season 3 Alejandro - The Evil One Gwen - The Kind Goth Girl Heather -The Hypocrite LeShawna - The Vengeful Low Self-Esteem Girl Noah - The Soft Sided Lier Trent - The Sneaky Underdog Tyler - The Flirt Lola - The Unlucky One Duncan - The Chill Guy DJ - The Quiet Guy Bridgette - The Whore Cody/Short Boy - The Short Boy Dakota - The Fame Craver Dawn - The Shy Girl Sam - The Creepy Loser Katie - The Dumb Girl Brick - The Military Fail Sadie - The Fat Girl With Attitude Harold - The Skillful Nerd Roogle - The Wanna-be Bad Guy Mike - The Nice Guy Cameron - The Weak One Blaineley - The Strategic One Darcy - The Sneaky Liar Staci - The Fat Bitch Daisy - Girl Everyone Hates Season 4 Alejandro - The Evil One LeShawna - The Vengeful Low Self-Esteem Girl Noah - The Soft Sided Lier Tyler - The Flirt Duncan - The Chill Guy Dawn - The Shy Girl Katie - The Dumb Girl Sadie - The Fat Girl With Attitude Mike - The Nice Guy Darcy - The Sneaky Liar Staci - The Fat Bitch Daisy - Girl Everyone Hates Bryce - The Wanna-be Leader Brandon - The Villanous Villain Kaylee - The Boii Crazy Porn Star Justin - The Sexist Douche Abi - The Bipolar Mental Girl Laura - The Snarky Leader Stephanie - The Cute Girl Victoria - The Secret Genius Angie - The Ex-Wife Eggy - The Egg Gone Wrong Mandy - The Prom Queen Sokka - ? Trivia *Tyler, Alejandro, Noah, and LeShawna have competed in all four seasons. *Laura, Blaineley, Kaylee, Abi, Justin, Mandy, Brandon, Bryce, Stephanie, Sokka, Angie, Victoria, Eggy Cameron, Roogle, Harold, Anne Maria, Scott, Owen, Lindsay, Courtney and Beth have only competed in one season.